


I’d Stay But I Just Can’t Stand It

by katy15307



Series: Short Story Thingies [8]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony makes a decision about his place in Oasis (March-April 1995)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’d Stay But I Just Can’t Stand It

Tony pulled his jeans back on, his thoughts plaguing his mind, this time. He got dressed with the same sense of shame he always felt. It was sickening and worse, he knew no one would believe him if he ever reported what was happening to him.  
He had something he had to say and it was making him incredibly nervous but he had to say it. He turned and glanced at Noel.  
“Noel?” he said, knowing there was no backing out now he'd started.  
He was sat on his bed enjoying a postcoital cigarette. They were just in some hotel in Detroit but Noel still looked like he owned the place. He was firmly in control, of his band, of the tour, everything.  
Noel had his boxers and a t-shirt back on, just in case someone walked in. Someone like his little brother, Liam shared a room with him as kids and he still thought he could walk in on Noel as he liked.  
He didn’t acknowledge how he treated Tony, it was no one’s business but his own.  
“What?” he sounded blaise but he hated it when Tony tried to talk to him, especially after they'd done what they'd done. He expected him to scurry off, to get out of his sight as fast as he could, not stay and chat shit.  
“I can't do this anymore.” He admitted as he sat on the edge of the bed, not daring to look at Noel.  
“What?” Noel repeated.  
He was going to decide when this stops, not Tony. Tony was just his bitch. Noel was the fucking Chief and the Chief's word is the law.  
“I can't literally lick your arse for this anymore.”  
“Then you can fuck off out my band.” Noel told him, calm as you like.  
That was the deal, the agreement keeping Tony in Oasis. He had to give Noel exactly what he wanted, whenever he asked and Noel liked to exert his dominance in the bedroom.  
“I know.” Tony sighed, he'd let his friends badmouth him over and over, he'd let Noel fuck him the same, just to be part of Oasis' rise to fame for so long. “Please just let me leave on my own terms.”  
“Name ‘em.” Noel decided to hear him out, knowing full well he wasn't going to give him what he wanted.  
“Um you can't tell anyone about this.” he started, taken aback by the fact that Noel had agreed to at least listen.  
“Nothing to tell, I'm not a poofter.” Noel shrugged, even though Tony had his back to him.  
If anything Noel was scared Tony would tell, not that he'd show it. He wasn't gay, he was simply proving himself the alpha male. It was entirely animalistic. It was an outlet for the aggressive buzz the coke gave him. He certainly didn't have feelings for Tony, if anything he was glad he was finally getting rid.  
“Yeah, um, I want everyone to know I quit, not that I was sacked or anything.” He needed it, for his own dignity’s sake.  
Not a chance. That wasn't going to happen. “Yeah. Alright, mate.”  
“And I want to keep on tour until the break.” He wanted to stay for as long as he could but he needed out of the band too, it was toxic.  
There was only a few dates left, ten days before they flew back home… and a crap drummer was better than no drummer. “Okay, is that it?”  
“Yeah, I just wanna know one thing... Is it my drumming on the album?” He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer but he had to ask.  
No, Noel would have trusted a chimp with a pair of drumsticks over him. “Course, what kind of malicious bastard d'you take me for?”  
“Sorry, it's just the rumours.” He knew he shouldn't have asked, he knew his time with the band was going to be unbearable because of it.  
...  
Tony didn't get chance to quit before they were all back home again, Tony returned to his parents home in Manchester after two months in America and Canada.  
Noel had kept his distance and Tony changed his mind, he wanted to stay. He hoped their conversation had been forgotten and he'd join the next leg of the tour as normal, they had the big one coming up Sheffield Arena then it was festival season, Glastonbury and that.  
Marcus Russell, their manager, rang him at his parent's house. Tony had never really spoken to him before and couldn't work out why he'd need to talk to him now.  
As soon as he was on the phone Marcus was as blunt as physically possible. “Tony, I'm just letting you know your contract with creation records had been terminated. There's no further action required on your part.”  
“What?” Tony spoke, dumbfounded.  
He’d done every gig since their conversation, he’d done Top of the Pops, he’d convinced himself this day would never come. He should have known Noel was going to stab him in the back.  
Somehow he'd been deluded into thinking they were still friends. He realised Guigsy and Bonehead must have known he was getting the sack and wouldn't tell him. Betrayed was a massive understatement for how he felt.  
He wondered who Noel was going to abuse now, maybe he’d already moved on to Guigsy or Bonehead. He wondered who was going to replace him, knowing they had gigs soon.  
“You are no longer employed by Creation Records.” Marcus basically repeated himself coldly.  
He hated that he had to do this to Tony but Noel insisted it had to be done and it had to be done now. He knew Alan White was taking his place and there was no room for Tony but he felt it was just cruel breaking it to him like this.  
“I'm sorry, man.” He really, sincerely was.  
He wanted to tell Marcus exactly how he felt (that Noel didn’t have the bollocks to tell him, himself, how he wasn’t going to rest until he got back at them) but instead he said nothing. He didn’t know how but he was going to make them pay, especially Noel.  
Tony put the phone down, he couldn't stand to hear any more from him. He was done with the lot of them.


End file.
